How To Be Dauntless
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: My names Tris Prior. I'm recently a new Dauntless leader. I am in a relationship with Tobias (Four) Eden. Best friends with Christina and Will. About to train a haul load of new initiates. And now I'm ready to scare the shiz out of them all. This will be fun. Because this is, How to Be-Truly-Dauntless.
1. 1 Year Later and Ready toScare

**A/N: Here are some basics...LETS PRETEND that the Erudite were just racist against the abegnation for some unknown reason and Tris passed initiation at the top. But the Erudite didn't use a serum. No war. All still dies. Will survives. Tris doesn't cut her hair. :) BUT the Erudite are still looking for Divergent...**

**MY** alarm clock which I purchased in the Pit rung an annoying rock song the Dauntless' seem to love.

When my feet slung over the bed they reached the ground. YAY!

Me and Tobias decided not to move in yet. people are still positive he is the only reason I made it in.

Lie, Eric had the last call on the initiate list.

But when I say "yet" I mean I'm scared of moving in it's too much of a commitment plus we'd be sharing a bed...well it's been a year since my Choosing Ceremony and now me and Tobias are trainning the Faction Transfers.

It's so exciting I might laugh.

I want to scare them. I really want to see their faces.

Mwa ha ha.

I got up and put on short black jean shorts with a thick belt with a silver buckle, a black tank top and swung my hair into a high ponytail. I pulled on black combat boots and did a cat eye.

Ahem.. I looked really badass.

I flung open the door.

"Hey girl." I jumped 50ft in the air when I heard Christina's voice. She popped in front of me. "Lets get breakfast then you and Four can snuggle up and tourture Initiates."

I glared at her as we headed to the dinning hall.

As we walked in I felt hands snake around my face and spin me around to face him...Four.

"Morning, beautiful." I blushed at that.

"Hi, Four." I relpied, smiling.

He snatched my hands and we went to eat with our group.

We walked to the net.

"So." Four began.

"So." I relied with a smile.

"I was thinking-no offense-but Tris isn't a 'intiminating' sort of name. Plus it would be cool if we had sort of matching names. So I was thinking of calling you Six." He offered.

"Six." I spoke, trying it out, the world was familiar on my toung. I had said it a lot after initiation. Six fears. 2nd from my boyfriend. "Six." I said again, nodding, "Yeah...I like it."

"OK then, Six." He snatched my hands. "You go on up an get ready for the train."

Did I forget to metion that I'm a leader, I'm trying to make sure all the Divergents are safe, like a spy.

I doubled back and trotted up the stairs to the roof.

I heard the train.

I felt the ground shake.

I saw the train coming.

But I heard the first scream.


	2. It's Simple Just Jump

_TRIS POV_

"You have just passed a key part in Dauntless Initiation. I am Six. A Dauntless leader and your second trainer. I became Dauntless last year and was First Jumper." I began. Someone tried to talk but I put my hand up in response, "No. My name is Six for some unknown reason to you. Now, back to business. In order to be a true Initiate you must jump of of this seven story building."

"Where does it end? A red head asked. She was from Abegnation by the looks of her clothes.

"Here's my question for you," I started, "Are any of you brave enough to find out?"

This year there was 1 Abegnation. We had 4 Erudite, 3 Candor and 2 Amity. Not a bad haul.

"But that's not logical!" An Erudite boy complained, pushing his glasses further up on his nose, "How do you expect us to jump when we don't know if where we are going to land? How are we supposed to know you aren't going to kill us all?"

I stormed up to him, mad, grabbing his collar and lifting him off the ground, "Listen here, Smart Boy! I don't have to explain myself to you! You chose Dauntless, it was _your _choice, so don't go complaining to me when you can't even pass a simple task! I can assure you," I threw him to the ground, turnning in a circle and looking at all of the terrified faces, "I can assure you all, that things will get _much _harder from here."

It was a long time until the red head girl spoke,"So how do we...you know...do it?"

I walked up to the edge, "It's simple...Just...Jump."

And that's exactly wheat they did.

_

Max passed me a list of the Transfers names,

_Mia-Former Erudite_

_Connie-Former Erudite-Last Jumper_

_Zach-Former Erudite_

_Josh-Former Erudite_

_Conner-Former Candor_

_Halli-Former Candor_

_Taylor-Former Candor_

_Bernet-Former Amity_

_Alex-Former Amity_

_Beka-Former Abegnation-First Jumper_

I noted that another Abegnation was the First Jumper.

As Four led an introductory at the net I glared at Zach who happens to be Smart Boy.

"Now we will head toward the Pit." I ended.

"The Pit!? What kinda name is that?!" The Candor, Conner laughed.

I walked up to him, "Do you want to die Candor? Or are you trying to see in a little girl like me can handle herself. I can. But you don't want to see me all bitch on you."

**A/N: In a lot of stories a Stiff is the First Jumper. And is much like Tris. Well...I'm going to do that...exept with a twist...:)**

**REVIEW**

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

**FAN**

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

**VOTE  
**

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
LOVE!**


	3. Punch Me, Go On Frigging Punch Me

**A/N: Tris might have the look of being bitchy...but she'll get better...or worse...:)**

_TRIS POV_

"OK!" I smiled at them all. "Pick a punching bag, Four just explained." They didn't move, "AS IN NOW!"

They all started and I walked over to correct Halli's moves. "You should move your arm down more." I commented.

"I don't need your help, Stiff." She snapped. The whole roomm went silent.

"How'd you find out?" I smirked. She turned to face me. Her disapointment evidant as I didn't look upset.

"The records from last year. A leader, Eric showed me." She smirked. I noticed she had gotten her nose, her lip, her toung and multiple on each ear, she's turnning into Eric. Damn. "So. I assume this all was pity. It's obvious you and Four were together. He helped you in. You learned some fancy tricks."

I glared at her and grabbed her by the scuff of the neck. I placed her in the middle of the room with all the Transfers watching as she rubbed the sore spot.

"Dauntless is a good faction!" I screamed, "It respects peoples bravery. But it has changed. And with it the Dauntless had to change. So I changed from being a Stiff. I got top of the class with_ Four's _training. But he didn't pull strings. Your beloved Eric," I spat, " had the final freaking say! SO I AM HARSH BUT I AM SETTING YOU UP FOR A HARSH LIFE! Deal with it-get through Initiation-become Dautless. BUT DON'T OFFEND US!" I screamed. "I WANT TO SEE YOU BEAT ME UP HALLI! YOU CLAIM YOU DON'T NEED HELP! PUNCH ME GO ON FRIGGING PUNCH ME!"

She stood, scoffing, "Sorry if this hurts." She goes in for a blow at my face but it doesn't work. Her arm isn't how it should be and I block it with my eyes closed.

"Try again." I say calmly. She punches and punches and ends up crying...sobbing. SHe falls to the ground,

"Why is this so hard?" She sobbs. Everyone else had left. I told them to when I noticed her getting desprate.

"I want to help you." I say gently.

"No you don't. You're like everryone else."

The Abegnation in me takes over and I try to calm her down.

"Between you and me. It's hard to abide by Faction Before Blood. Just think about Faction right now. You can deal with Blood on visiting day."


	4. Fights!

Halli and me...we had more in common than I thought. She just wants to be respeccted. And lets face it...the girl is little. She took the peircing out of her toung and lip one day. Now only her ears and nose were decorated.

Beka was doing better. It was time to start the fights.

_Halli-Conner_

_Beka-Bernet_

_Connie-Alex_

_Josh-Taylor_

_Mia-Zach_

"Hey Four." I said as he walked right in like he owned the place. Of course he did. I moved in yesterday. It was awkward when he watched me unpack my clothes and my 'delicates'.

"What do you think of the pairs?" I asked.

He snatched them and quickly scanned them, "Yeah, but Beka is better than Alex. Put her with Halli." I bit my lip, disagreeing but made the change.

Beka...surre she _could _beat Halli. But _Halli _doesn't need that. Because _Halli _could beat Beka in a second.

Beka made friends with Taylor and Bernet. But Halli. She's just alone. Though yesturday I saw her talking to them all. Laughing. I'm afraid that if one of beats the other they won't become friends. But Four won't understand my need to make her feel included.

"So Capture The Flag," Four sat beside my pulling me closer. "Me against you. And no climbing the ferris wheel again. They have to figure it out. Though the Dauntless Born might talk."

I laughed and turned to face him. Pressing my lips to his and smiling. "I love you." I mummbled.

"I love you too." He pulled away. Pecking my lips once more before getting up and showering. I smiled contently tapping the pen to the desk thinking about the game.

The last fight was Halli and Beka.

They both fought hard. And finally. Since I changed the rules so they fought until someone gives up. Halli smiled at Beka and put her hands up in mock surrender.

Beka laughed and they shook hands.

"OK! I'm going to give you 1 minute." I said with laughter in my voice. "In that minute just fight."

They were confused but did as I said and I watched as Beka dodged Halli's attempt at a shoulder lock.

The one minute is up and realized that Beka was the supieror fighter.

I marked that down and the day was over. But tonight. Tonight was Capture the Flag.

Hell Ya!


End file.
